


sempre

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Sougo, Ryuunosuke realizes, is made of music.(Day 6 of RyuuSou Week 2018)





	sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Music......... or a very loose interpretation of it

While Sougo fell in love with the music of his voice, Ryuunosuke fell in love with the music that _is_ Sougo.

He fell in love with the perfectly timed metronome clicks of his stride, always on beat whether the pace is fast or slow. The three-four waltzes of his bows and turns, the delicate arpeggios of his speech. Baroque and romantic traditions of his upbringing clash with the contemporary eclecticism of his idol aspirations. Lately, Ryuunosuke notices that there is more of the latter in him and he remembers hearing that Sougo’s uncle had been the one to teach him how liberating music could be. Improvisational melodies spur his confidence and desire to keep breaking new ground—both as a person and as a musician.

Ryuunosuke idly watches Sougo scratch away at a notebook, drawing five lines of a staff and filling in note after note, rest after rest. Accents, dynamics, key changes, time changes. Those symbols have more meaning to Sougo than just something to represent them as individual idols. They’re extensions of himself: a projection of who he is, who he wants to be. They’re wishes for a future he wants to create by his own hands.

“Sorry if I’m boring you,” he hears Sougo apologize.

He merely shakes his head with a smile. “I like watching you compose. I feel closer to you.”

Sougo doesn’t question it like he would have in the past. A thoughtful hum leaves his lips instead, followed by, “I see.”

The afternoon goes by quietly. Even if the rest of his life is spent exactly like this, Ryuunosuke wouldn’t mind at all.  

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
